Nuzlocke: Rocket World
by Itazura-Quilava
Summary: Team Rocket has succeeded. Red is gone. We don't know where he is, and we are forbidden to speak of it. Team Rocket has seized control of the government, and they rule Kanto now. I'm Spark Midori, and I'm on a quest to find and overthrow Giovanni, in hopes that I can restore Kanto to its former glory. There's just one catch: I can't speak.
1. Intro

**I've been digging through FF again, and found an epic Nuzlocke Fic called "Nuzlocke: After Armageddon" that inspired me to write a Nuzlocke fic. Before I start, the base game is Pokémon Yellow (I'm sorry, but you can't have Pokémon without Pikachu, right?), and the rules are as follows:**

**You can only catch one species of Pokémon per area. No exceptions.**

**Any fainted Pokémon are considered dead, and are placed in a Box.**

**If you have no Pokéballs on you, any Pokémon you encounter is to be knocked out, though if the same Pokémon is encountered later with Pokéballs, you may capture it.**

**NO NAMING THE MAIN CHARACTER ASH.**

**All Pokémon captured must be nicknamed.**

**(Second chances for starter only. One per game)**

**That's pretty much it. As of writing this, I'm already to Viridian Forest in my game, so I really need to get typing. Also, bear in mind that this game is before they had genders and natures, so I determine those randomly.**

**Quick note, if this 'fic is doing badly, please let me know. I just write things down as they pop into my head, and my Beta is being assaulted by school, so everything is kinda thrown together.**

**I do not own Pokémon in any way. But I own this 'fic, and I have rights. Back off, corporate jerks!**

* * *

This world is not like the one you see.

It is a world ravaged by war, hatred, corruption, evil, and everything inbetween. There is no happiness or goodness left. Those are old, 'unneeded' concepts of the pre-Rocket age.

Team Rocket has done the impossible; They have succeeded. Red faced Giovanni all those years ago, and something horrible happened. We don't know. We are forbidden to mention it in public. Whatever happened, it allowed Giovanni to take over. The world is ruled by Team Rocket now.

There are no more Gyms. The Gym Leaders were 'disposed' of, be that brainwashed to be part of the Rocket society, locked up, or killed. Most of them met Death. The Gyms were replaced by Rocket recruitment centers, where youths can register to be part of the government. In order to become a member, you must pass a test of increasing difficulty that measures your battling skill, knowledge, and intuitive thinking.

In order to gain a higher rank in society, you must challenge all of the Rocket Recruitment centers and win. There are no second chances. If your Pokémon faint, the opposing team will not hesitate to kill them.

Pokécenters and Pokémarts still exist, with the former still being free. Trainers are still around, and people are still allowed to traverse regions as they normally would. But the heavy presence of Team Rocket is obvious. Everyone is required to wear the black and red uniforms, and most entertainment facilities were destroyed in order to make room for training facilities. If Pokémon are deemed powerful enough by a judge, they will be taken from their trainers and placed in the "Elite Cycle," a shared PC Box for only the strongest Rocket members.

Certain trainers are given 'experimental' Shadow Pokémon, imported from a far-off region. These Pokémon, while immensely powerful, seem to dislike any forms of emotion, and usually do not obey their masters. They do not hesitate to kill, and sometimes will aim for the trainer as well. These Pokémon are often found in the hands of Rocket members known as "Peacekeepers", who are supposed to act as guards or policemen, but are usually corrupted.

In the small town I live in, Pallet, security is very lax. Uniforms are not enforced, as they are in larger cities. I am also the only other teenager who currently lives here, the other being Ren, a childhood friend who recently became an arrogant jerk. We are both to receive Pokémon tomorrow, which I've been waiting for my entire life.

There's just one catch: I'm mute.

More specifically, I can't talk to people.

I can speak to Pokémon, like everyone else. In this world, everyone is able to communicate with Pokémon of a certain type. For example, my Mom's type is Grass, Ren's is Normal, and Giovanni, our 'Almighty' leader, can speak to Ground types, according to news broadcasts. However, I don't have a specific type. I can only talk to Pokémon I've been around for a long time, like the Furret who lives with us. It's very inconvenient, and it scares Pokémon off, especially since they know what types we have. I don't know how it works, or how I can speak with everything. I wish I was normal, but I'm not. It's made me unique.

I'm Spark Midori, and this is my story.

* * *

**Well, here's my nifty little intro. I just got back from a funeral (We'll miss you, Smitty) in west Texas- not the city that blew up - and haven't been able to work on this much. Please keep in mind that this hasn't been beta'd, mainly because (a) it takes too long and (b) I don't want to go through the trouble.**

**Now, I hate begging like this, but please review! It helps me to know what I need to improve, besides that it makes me feel less self-conscious. As usual, please don't flame, because, as we all know, paper is flammable. Even virtual paper, in which case virtual fire is to be used. :3**

**Thanks to reviewers, I've revised this a little so it makes a bit more sense, and to 'mix it up', as someone put. Haven't changed it that much, just a few tweaks here and there. I'm so sorry about forgetting the accent over the'e' in Pokémon, but things like that slip your mind at 12:00 AM. **

**Quilava~**


	2. NOTICE!

**Yes, I realize that this is illegal, and I'm sorry, but here's an Author's Notice chapter...**

**I sincerely apologize for not updating by the schedule I set up for myself! But, I do have multiple excuses. First off, I've got a terrible case of Writer's block that causes me to write extremely unusual dialogue, and on top of that I'm insanely self conscious and end up deleting all plot-relevant things that I deem insufficient.**

**Plus, my gameboy recently decided to go missing, so I'd been using an emulator on my phone to play Pokemon Yellow. Unfortunately, my three-year old trusty Galaxy Nexus finally encountered it's first major system crash, and subsequently one of my first non-backed up system wipes. So, I lost all my save data on my 40% completed game... T-T**

**I'll be writing what I can for the chapters I have planned, but all non-starter Pokemon will likely be dropped until I can play through that area, and as of now I haven't even met Oak. I'm sorry!**

**Finally, school's almost out, so they are dumping EOC's all over the place. Despite me normally being a slacker and procrastinatior (wait, those are the same thing..), I have been studying. Yes, studying. There is something terribly wrong with the universe, coupled with the fact that I've been early to all my classes..**

**Until my stress levels drop to a safe (keyword: SAFE) level, I probably won't be adding to any of my major 'fics, but small edits and one-shots may be barfed out from now until the beginning of summer. Speaking of which, I'm busy writing a Tailsfic, don't judge me, and hopefully I'll be purged of writer's block once stress and crap is down.**

**Geek note: Anybody who knows how to fix a Galaxy Nexus, Jelly Bean 4.2.1 SPRINT texting problem, please message me! I don't know my model, but I'm using vanilla, non-rooted, with default launcher and texting. I can't seem to recieve texts, and Hangouts refuses to work cross-device. Thanks in advance.**

**See everyone soon, I guess.**

**-Quilava**

**Apologetic gift:**

Here's a few character bio's stripped straight from my outline! :D

Spark Midori- 13. Has crazy messy brown hair, always wearing a baseball cap. Excellent battler, though uses sign language.

Ren- 14. Short blonde hair, with hoodie. Very good battler, though is all about brute strength than strategy. Is reckless and impatient, though means well.

NOTE: Ren is NOT the Vocaloid, because Ren is spelled Rin and because Rin is a girl. But, he is in the image of a dark-ish Len. I love Len. No yaoi..


End file.
